User blog:Valentin girl/Youtubers Saw Game 2: Revenge of the doll
Omg,omg, omg!!! This is some huge news everyone! There will be a continuation of youtubers games! Now, as some of you saw the message on the facebook, for those who do not know, I will read you down here: "The evil Pigsaw enjoys watching fans of Inka Games suffer and trying to solve the riddles of the games, as a result the deranged doll is very upset with some youtubers because they have been posting some videos with the solutions of many of his games and so helping players to 'suffer less' , solving riddles and evidence. That is why the evil doll has done a research on Yotube and has selected those who have been uploading more videos this year to get back to them. Poor, in the image you can see their look on their faces to learn". Okay, and as the images show us there will be: *Town and German - they were in their own games and in Youtubers Saw Game The new ones will be: *Moonkase *Rovi *Lyna *Manolotv *Lili Cross (They are from Argentina, Spain, Brazil, Chile and Equator) Now to esse a bit, we will go to the questions. Why Town and German? Well, as I saw they both are mostly updating (playing) every game that Inkagames have and done. They both have a lot of fans, that is for sure; and they are both funny (mostly German). For the second question, why the new guys? After I question this answer let me tell you something. Inka Team have been adding their videos to the facebook page, only them!, wanting fans to see how did they do, subsribe on their channel and other things. So, I was also thinking then, if they will also be in some sort of a Saw Game - and my question was answered. So, also I have answered the second question. Anywho, the name would be: Youtubers Saw Game 2: Revenge of the doll (Puppet's revenge). Now is this to any one familiar? Because for me, it is. The title is like from Pigsaw's Revenge . We know that in the game, Pigsaw kidnapped Obama's family and wanted Obama to play his game he prepared. But what will it be happening in this game? Will he do something like in the Youtubers Saw Game? Maybe, but I think it is going to be different. Just need to wait till they make the trailer for it. If you guys have any comments or theories or anything else, comment down bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 10:41, April 14, 2017 (UTC) 'Update:' So in the last few days, Inka Team have written, that they will also do The Amazing World of Gumball, and Gravity Falls, as they have been listening and viewing the comments of their trustworthy fans. With that they have made a scetch of Youtubers 2, and said, that they have to write who is who from the left to right. And it is a very beautiful scetch, don't you think? The one who is drawing them, really has a great artistic hand. Want to say anything? Comment bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 10:15, April 23, 2017 (UTC) 'Update:' So today, 25.5.2017 the Inka Games Team have made a notification about the trailer and the game. Let's hear it! Youtubers saw game 2 (trailer) will be released on Tuesday may 30, 2017 8 PM. For this trailer we have prepared a 'surprise' very nice for all fans. It will be one of the most original trailers that we have done. They can't lose. Xd. There will be a raffle with a prize 'special' among those who share the post where we announce the release of the trailer. Youtubers saw game 2 (game) will be on July 2017 (no date yet). Guaranteed fun with the dangerous traps of the evil doll that will put the known youtubers: Lynda, Lili cross, Moonkase, Rovi, Manoloteve, Town and Germán. In the comment of the trailer: I hope there is going to be a big surprise, as they say. I don't know what to expect, but I have my hopes. And, all of you great fans - GO ON FACEBOOK AND SHARE THE POST (that will come on 30.5.) AND WIN A PRIZE! But for the game, we will just have to wait a bit longer. They also appologize about the delay, 'cause they had a series of inconveniences that is not the time to mention, but rest assured that now if we will not lose the rhythm and it won't be long an adventure to another. Hm, I am thinking about when they say that is not the time to mention. I think they will mention about it someway. In the trailer's or in a video that they will make. Wanna say anything? Comment bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 10:49, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts